Hell On Earth
by BarbieHale
Summary: Or High School. Blue Valley Forks High Cheerleaders Bella Alice Rosalie and Ashley vs socilite Denali family Tanya Irina Kate and Brittany battle it our in high school for ownership of GirlsBathroom Mall and Prom crown. Along with bumps and turns by a Gossip Girl fangirl and a rival school they have their work cut out. Full summery inside. All charecters OOC! Very Bad Language ! M!
1. small question

Hell On Earth

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Starting out Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Ashley Forks High Wolves cheerleaders vs the socilite family Denali Tanya, Irina, Kate and Brittany in high school for being the most popular.

Features odd sceans rated M for sexual refrances, boyfriend stealing, minor sexual sceans, bulling, TOTTALLY bad language, gore sceans, sceans that may discust some, underage drinking, drug use and underage pregnancy along with normal teenage drama like prom and boyfriends.

Please tell me is I should do this story as I'm playing around with this idea.

Also theirs a rival school Quilet Oversea High and total bichiness.

Rosalie is the mean leader, Bella is the bitchy one, Alice is well... normal... and Brittany is the dumb one.

Edward is Bella's boyfriend.

Rosalie is stealing Emmett of off some random girl called Jenna Van Loughan.

Alice and Jasper and secretly engaged.

Ashley is just a odd type of slag.

The Denali sisters go Forks High but arn't part of the cheer squad like Bella, Rose, Alice and Ashley.

Also more twists and turns when a Gossip Girl fangirl and a in-the-closet lesbian and one girl almost diying.  



	2. MY FUCKING BATHROOM!

Hell On Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Yes I got some ideas and my insperation of The Most Popular Girls In School.  
It starts of like the start of The Most Popular Girls In School starts off like but instead of Deandra it's Leah.

R&R

Rated M

Chapter 1

'So like... I guess now we're like... Ya know... So long story short. He's sorta my boyfriend now so Emily can suck on that!' Ashley told Rosalie while looking in the mirror above the sink and re-tyed her dark blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Rosalie nodded looking at herself in the mirror putting her red lipstick on pretending to listen to her friend. 'Awsome.' Rosalie mumbled wondering what Bella and Alice her two other friends were doing.

'I hate Emily Havvensailen.' Ashley said to herself in the mirror 'Don't we have cheer practice today?'

'I am sooo pretty.' Rosalie said smiling at her reflection before both her and Ashley turned when they hurd the girls bathroom door open. Who the fuck is that!? They both thought at the same time.

'Who the fuck are you?!' Rosalie snarled and the fake blonde bitch steared back at the head cheerleader with cold dead green eyes.

'Who the fuck are you?' The girl asked back making Rose get angrier by the minuet. Who the fuck did this fugly bitch think she fucking was marching into her bathroom like she owned the whole of the fucking girl's room?

'I asked you first!' Rosalie snapped slamming her hands down on the counter.

'Asked ya second.' She bitch shrugged stearing back at Rosalie not a bit phased by how pissed Rosalie was right now.

'Who in this piss cunt world let you the fuck in MY bathroom!?' Rosalie all but screamed as Ashley -who was stood inbetween the two girl's- looked at both of them with a confused look on her face.

'Susan Mickmillyson.' The whore said.

'Susan Mickmillyson? Why the fuck is she in charge of the door! Lilly Figgston is in charge of the door not Susan Mickmillyson!' Ashley said but Rosalie and the unnamed skank ignored her.

'Susan Mickmillyson isn't in charge of the fucking door! Who the fuck are you!' Rosalie snarled at her her lips curling back in discust when she took in the whore's apperance. Short white skirt. Tight light pink vest top and clear hooker shoes with a high blonde ponytail. Just like Rose thought.

Cheap and Tacky.  
'I'm Leah Zayles! The new girl. I just moved here from fucking kansas.' The bitch who was apperently called Leah said to Rosalie. 'Who the fuck are you?'

'Oh no! You do not get to come to MY fucking school in my cunt ass bathroom and ask me who the fuck I am!' Rosalie snarled.

'Who the fuck are you then?' Leah asked.

'OMG! You don't know who she is! She's Rosalie Hale! Head cheerleader, homecoming queen AND part time model! She's like my idol!' Ashley told Leah with a ghasp as Rosalie stood their with her head held high looking proud at what she was known as.

'So?' Leah asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

'WHO THE FUCK LET YOU IN MY FUCKING BATHROOM YOU SMELLY BALL SUCKING TIT HEAD!' Rosalie roared.

'I fucking told you Susan Mickmillyson!' Leah said as Ashley ghasped and ran out the girls bathroom muttering about how she's going to kill Susan when she gets her hands on her.

'Okay. Leah what the fuck do you want?' Asked Rosalie flipping her golden blonde hair over her shoulder.

'What I want?' Leah asked

'YES!'Rose said getting annoyed with this whore.

'I want to poop.' Leah said calmly 'Wherever I want for aslong as I want.'

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and so did Ashley who had come back into the room mumbling about how Lilly Figgston was ill.

Rosalie took a deep breath. 'Fine.' with that Leah marched into one of the stalls and started shitting. 


End file.
